Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve the storage of a document set comprising one or more documents, such as records in one or more relational tables of a relational database or a set of extensible markup language (XML) or JavaScript Object Notation (JSON) documents, wherein respective documents comprise a set of fields having field names and one or more field values. In many such scenarios, the documents are stored in a structured manner, such as according to a relational schema of a database or a logical schema specified by an XML schema. Often, the schema is enforced to ensure that the documents of the document set comply with the schema.
In such scenarios, a query may be provided by an application or a user as a request to identify the documents of the document set satisfying the criteria of the query. For document sets that are constrained by a defined structure, the query may specify a selection of documents according to various details of the structure (e.g., for database records in a relational database, the query may specify a request for the selection of records from a particular table having fields with values matching a particular query criterion, and may identify the fields according to the names identified in the relational schema). For document sets that are not constrained by a defined structure, the query may specify more general queries, such as generalized text matching against the textual contents of the documents.